herofandomcom-20200223-history
Keeper (Dino Charge)
Keeper is one of main protagonists of Power Rangers Dino Charge and Power Rangers Dino Supercharge. He is an alien who entrusted the Energems to the 10 dinosaurs over 65 million years ago. He also a mentor of the Dino Charge Rangers and in conflict with the bounty hunter Sledge, who seeks the Energems for his own sinister purposes. Character History It is currently unknown how or when Keeper found the Energems or what was his involvement with them in the past. What is known is that he's been on the run from Sledge for an unspecified amount of time, presumably since heard that the Energems where threatened by either Sledge or his mysterious employer(that is revealed to be Lord Arcanon). Other reason why he wanted the energems to be save from evil was their surprising ability to access Morphing Grid, enable those whom bonded with it gained technology and power of newest form of Power Rangers called Dino Charge Rangers, making the energems bought newest and most ancient form of Power Rangers technology. While evading the bounty hunter, his ship was damaged and crashed on Earth. Keeper recovered the Energems while Sledge dispatched his general Fury to retrieve them. Knowing that the bounty hunter would sicced one of his outlaws for him, he tricked Fury by cleverly switched out the Energems inside the container with a damaged component from his ship that has crafted into a bomb. With Fury out of the way, Keeper took the opportunity to distribute the Energems to the ten bravest dinosaurs (though few of them were techically not dinosaurs, but rather prehistoric reptiles that lived in the same era) he could find for safekeeping. Sadly this action him indirectly caused the dinosaurs' extinction: As Sledge's ship carried prized asteroids held by an electro-net, when the bomb detonated, the ship was thrown off-course and the asteroids were knocked loose, falling to Earth and wiping out the dinosaurs, Fury being the only one to escape. Still looking for the Energems, he came across Keeper, blaming Keeper the fact they both were trapped in Earth. As meteors crashed to Earth, Fury took refuge while Keeper, more than willing to meet his fate, simply stood his ground as the destruction consumed him. However, Keeper somehow survived the meteors crashing to Earth alongside Fury. He was revealed to be alive somehow keeping himself from aging to the present day. He is currently allied with Dr. Morgan and on a hunt for the Energems, realizing that Sledge has returned. Powers and Abilities *Teleportation: Keeper can teleport himself to his destined location. During this, his body turns into particles before reconstitute. *Memory Projection: He can project his memories of the past in a form of holographic screen. *Energem Bond Severance: With his staff, Keeper can sever the bond an Energem has with its chosen user, as seen when he broke the bond Albert Smith had with the Purple Energem. Arsenal *Combat Staff: Keeper's main weapon for defense. The staff formerly stored inside the same container that holds the Energems. It can also fire energy blasts. Notes *Keeper is indirectly responsible for having caused the dinosaurs' extinction, as he had exchanged the Energems for a bomb and intended for it to be taken back to Sledge. When the ship was damaged, the asteroids held by the ship's electro-net were accidentally released and plummeted to Earth in a shower. *Keeper is the oldest and most ancient supervisor and mentor of Power Rangers groups. Gallery Dinocharge01.jpg Screen Shot 2015-01-30 at 11.37.05 AM.png ZvTCJqH.png Ue2nAfu.png FGqo2q1.png Ew5KMGj.png Xjxeex6.png A9WYs5q.png RC085RJ.png Js2VuWG.png TZ6VbiG.png Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Wise Category:Mentor Category:Magic Category:Animals Category:Aliens Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pure Good Category:Guardians Category:Warriors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Mysterious Category:Supporters Category:Role Models Category:Honest Category:Damsels